


I Could Be Your Crush

by Paper__Moons



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy and Rory are best friends, Amy and Rory never dated, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, M/M, Rory Williams is a trans man, Rory is bisexual, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: Rory and Amy have always been best friends, nothing more than that, after all, Amy did have an obsession with the raggedy Doctor. The Doctor returned the night after he sent the Atraxi away, and took both Amy and Rory with him on his adventures.Title from the song Crush by Tessa Violet
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams, The Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have a playlist to go along with this, the link is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1OHufCVFBkvvwYhj2Cv3r5?si=5nMB9zLwTASTC4MM6qQv9w

Rory, frankly, couldn’t believe what just happened. His best friend, Amy, just showed up with her imaginary friend who, as it turns out, isn’t as imaginary as everyone first thought, and 12 years after she first met him. Not only that, but he just faced a real-life alien, and he seemed to be the only one out of the three of them who seemed remotely phased by that.

Additionally - not that he would tell anyone this, not even Amy - but his best friend’s imaginary friend, The Doctor, was quite attractive. Having this revelation wasn’t anything too surprising to Rory, he accepted that at least he was bisexual back when he was 14, and that was 5 years ago. Much to Rory’s embarrassment, it seemed that The Doctor was either completely not interested in Rory, which the latter wouldn’t blame him for, or was completely oblivious to the slight flirting that had occurred from Rory. The first option definitely seemed like the most likely option, because as soon as the aliens were dealt with, The Doctor ran off. To where Rory didn’t know. Amy said that it was most likely to her back garden, where his ship was, but he wasn’t too keen on running all over Leadworth trying to find the man, after all, Rory had just embarrassed himself in front of him. 

Of course, Amy didn’t listen to him and forced him to run to her house with her. By the time they made it there, there was no sign of the doctor, the only thing there was, was a faint, almost melodic sound, which Rory chalked up to the wind. His lungs and ribs hurt and he just wanted to go home and sleep. His ginger friend, however, had other ideas and forced the man to stay with her through the night, just in case The Doctor returned. His dad didn’t help much, the man was still convinced that Rory and Amy were in a relationship, and Rory didn’t really want to tell him otherwise.

It took Brian years to accept that he actually had a son as opposed to a daughter. To be fair on him, he had to deal with it alone, he had no support, Rory’s mum was dead, and he didn’t exactly want the entire town of Leadworth to know that his child was transgender. Rory didn’t wanna put his dad through more stress by telling him that not only is his son trans, but he also likes guys - more so than girls. It isn’t like his dad is homophobic, hell when he finally accepted that his son was trans he embraced it fully and even took him to pride a few times. His dad loved the LGBT community, yet Rory didn’t want to tell him to save the stress of having to go through the entire process of coming to terms with another thing that he didn’t expect again.

All of this led to Rory coming to the conclusion that he would let his dad think that he and Amy were dating, he wouldn’t let it get further than that of course, but allowing his father to just think that he was straight while he let the fact that he was trans settle in, Rory felt like that was the least he could do for his dad.

Somehow, every moment in the past 19 years of his life led Rory here, sitting in his best friend’s living room, watching TV very quietly while waiting to see if The Doctor would return. The Doctor who, Rory figured, probably wouldn’t come back. He’d let Amy down once before, who’s to say he wouldn’t again?  
That was the last thought Rory had before falling asleep at around 1 am. A few hours later, he was awoken, by Amy shaking him violently, telling him to hurry up and put his binder back on, because that last thought he’d had, was proven wrong. The Doctor had returned and was currently right outside Amy’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially gonna post this last night, but alas I ended up getting distracted by college homework. I wrote most of this in class so,,, thats a thing. Thank you all for the positive feedback, I posted it the other night and a few hours later I already had kudos and a comment on it, so cheers for that. Also, for reference, River does exist in this, however, she's from an alternate dimension, say, Pete's dimension for example.

The fact that a blue police box was currently right outside Amy’s house was a shock for Rory. Sure, he grew up with Amy talking about the blue box but it was one thing to hear about it and a completely different thing to see it in person. Rory was, needless to say, surprised, the box hadn’t been there before, so how did it get there? It surely was too heavy to lift, and there was no sign of any trucks or cars, there was no logical explanation for it.

The cold early spring air didn’t help Rory feel any better, in fact, he was now shivering as well as being extremely confused. The Doctor, however, didn’t seem to mind the cold - if he could even feel it - he was grinning ear-to-ear. His smile, Rory thought to himself, was the kind of smile you constantly wished was present. It was carefree, yet at the same time, so full of knowledge that was only present in people who had been through so much pain, loss and suffering.

As Rory was spaced out, trying to process what was going on, The Doctor had been talking and was now trying to get his attention. The man’s hand was waving right in front of Rory, making the latter jump back ever so slightly.

“Sorry, what did you say?”, he spoke quietly, a trait that stemmed from years of trying to pass without testosterone.

“I said that since Amy has decided that she’s coming with me, are you coming too?”

It took the man a few seconds to process what The Doctor said, and he nodded.

“How long will we be gone for?”

The Doctor shrugged, “as long as you want, really. Days, weeks, months, even years if you wish”

Rory nodded again before looking at Amy, realising that he would need to quickly grab his bag, containing his HRT along with a bunch of clothes.

“Right, does anyone need to grab anything before we leave?”

Amy and Rory quickly nodded before rushing into the house and grabbing all the necessary items. As this was happening, Rory came to one conclusion; he wouldn’t let The Doctor know he’s trans.

The reasoning behind this decision was interesting, to say the least. Rory didn’t want The Doctor to know and then treat him differently, or for The Doctor to know and then never let Rory into the box, or into his life again. Rory’s dealt with stuff like this before, not the space travel - obviously - but the other parts. The parts which include having a crush on a guy, believing he’s got feelings too, and then him finding out that Rory is trans and either telling all his friends - putting Rory in danger - or just being horrible about it, which more or less leads to Rory getting hurt, usually physically as well as emotionally.

Honestly, it was a valid point. Most of Rory’s crushes or relationships ended that way, with Rory telling them and them hating him for it. So Rory would - for the foreseeable future - go stealth, at least until he was sure that The Doctor wouldn’t absolutely hate him for it. Rory didn’t really know The Doctor, and even if he did he wasn’t 100% comfortable with himself being trans, so why would he tell the darker haired man.

A hand was suddenly placed on Rory’s shoulder, it was Amy. He turned to face the Scot, who had a large grin on her face, yet at the same time looked so impatient.

“Oi, hurry up, we need to go”

Rory rolled his eyes and followed her outside and into the blue box. When he entered, his eyes grew wide with shock. A quick glance at Amy showed that, while she wasn’t as shocked as him, she was in a similar state.

The Doctor chuckled, before flipping a few switches and a similar noise to what he heard from the wind sounded.


End file.
